


תה

by Areola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, In the middle of the war
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: מולי וויזלי וסוורוס סנייפ חולקים ספל תה
Kudos: 2





	תה

גשם עז התדפק על חלונות מפקדת עוף החול. מולי וויזלי לעסה את קצהו של העט-צטט-אותך ששכחה אליס לונגבוטום, מהרהרת בשיירי הנזיד שהמתינו בבית.

מחושבת כתמיד, בישלה עבור גדוד מוקדם יותר השבוע, משביעה את ארתור שיזכור להאכיל את הבנים ולאכול בעצמו. מולי קיוותה מאוד שאכן יעשה זאת: ארתור היה אב נהדר ובעל טוב, אך קפדנות יתירה לא הייתה אחת ממעלותיו (גדעון – שהיה בריטי כמעט יותר מהוריהם – העניק למולי שעון עם מחוגים עבור כל אחד מבני הבית. "עם ארתור, את תצטרכי אחד כזה," אמר אחיה הצעיר. היא נשמה עמוקות. כבת בכורה, למדה מולי להשלים עם שיגיונותיהם של הוריה ואחיה).

_ הו, מרלין _ . היא הייתה כה רעבה! האם פירושו של דבר שהיא שוב בהיריון?

מולי קמה על רגליה, מתמתחת, וניגשה למקרר הקטן שניצב בקרן זווית.

בקבוק בירצפת, צמד פרוסות לחם עבשות ו-ראו-זה-פלא, צנצנת מיונז. מולי נאנחה וטרקה את דלת המקרר.  _ מתי כבר תסתיים המשמרת הארורה הזו? _

היא עמדה לשוב לעמדת הקבלה כששמעה נקישה רפה בדלת.  _ סוף כל סוף הפוגה מהשעמום! _ אמנם, מולי הביאה עמה ערימה של רומנים רומנטיים, אך עד מהרה נמאסה עליה הקריאה אודות גיבורות בלונדיניות והיא מצאה את עצמה מרפרפת בספרי העיון של לילי פוטר.

שוב נקישות.  _ מרלין! את כה מפוזרת, מולי וויזלי! _

היא מהרה להציץ בעינית. דמות כחושה, לבושה שחורים, ניבטה אליה מעברה השני של הדלת.  _ סוורוס סנייפ. _ הסלית'ריני הכחוש תמיד נראה כמי שלא אכל מספיק ולא נחשף דיו לשמש.

"סיסמה בבקשה?"

"מקקים מצופים."

"רק רגע..." מולי פנתה להסיר את ההגנות מעל הדלת (והן היו רבות). היא פתחה את הדלת וקפצה אינסטינקטיבית לאחור כשסנייפ – מטר שמונים וחמישה סנטימטרים של עור ועצמות – כשל לתוך המפקדה, נוטף מים ו-כך נראה, מדמם.

"מרלין, סוורוס!" מולי הניחה את ידה על לוח לבה. "אתה רטוב כמו עכבר טבוע! ומדמם!"

סנייפ נראה כמי שעומד להעיר משהו, אך קולו גווע והתחלף בעווית של כאב.

_ ילד מסכן _ , הרהרה מולי בעודה ממהרת לתמוך בו. היא סגרה את הדלת בבעיטה, מחלצת יד אחת על מנת לחדש את ההגנות, וכשהיא מתעלמת מהקור והרטיבות שחלחלו לבגדיה, החלה להוביל-לגרור את סנייפ לירכתי הדירה.

"גברת וויזלי-"

"שוּש." היא יכלה לשמוע את המחאה בקולו, אך במלוא הכנות, לא הייתה לה סבלנות להתווכח עמו. לילי וודאי הייתה מתעקשת כי  _ "גברת אוואנס" היא אמא שלי _ , אבל מולי הייתה בחורה מעשית וחשבה כי מוטב שתטפל בברנש לפני שתפטפט איתו.

"בוא נוריד ממך את הגלימה הזאת," הכריזה מולי. היא הדריכה את סנייפ לתוך החדר, מתעלמת ממטח הקללות שנורה מפיו.

גדעון ופביאן החולים תמיד התנהגו כצמד חתולים שמישהו ניסה לעקור את זנבם, שלא לדבר על ארתור- שהעדיף להסתיר ממנה את העובדה שהוא מצונן על מנת ללכת לבית המרקחת המוגלגי ולנסות את התכשירים האיומים שהציע לו הרוקח. מגלגלת את עיניה, שלפה מולי את שרביטה, ובתנועת-שרביט מורכבת ייבשה את סנייפ.

"עכשיו תראה לי מאיפה אתה מדמם."

"אם הייתי רוצה שאידיוט לא מנוסה יטפל בפציעות שלי, הייתי הולך-"

"לא היית הולך לשום מקום," השיבה מולי ביובש. סנייפ היה גס רוח ומרושע: לא אידיוט. אם הגיע למפקדת המסדר במקום לקדוש מנגו, כנראה שהייתה סיבה טובה לכך.

סוורוס גלגל את עיניו, אך במקום להתווכח, הצביע על זרזיף דם שנבע מחתך בצידי ראשו.

" _ פפפט _ -" מולי לחלחה קלות את שפתיה בטרם טפחה על הפצע בשרביטה. היה זה קסם פשוט ומולי השתמשה בו פעמים רבות. היא הייתה אם לחמישה ככלות הכל, והתאומים בפרט למדו להיחבל (ולחבל) עוד בטרם למדו ללכת.

סנייפ מלמל ברוגז.

"ממ?"

"אני רוצה את הגלימה שלי."

מולי העיפה מבט בשעונה. עוד שלוש שעות לסוף המשמרת. היא משכה בכתפיה, מחווה לכיוון הגלימה שנחה, עדיין רטובה, על משענת כיסא נמוך. סנייפ שלף את שרביטו וייבש אותה. "יש כאן תה? קפה?"

ועדיין, שום מילה על מעשיו במקום.

מולי משכה בכתפיה. "מי שגמר את הקפה שכח למלא אותו." היא הייתה בטוחה כי זהו סיריוס בלק הפרחח, אך לא אמרה דבר.

" _ בלק _ ." קולו של סנייפ, קודר ונרגז, הסתנן לאוזניה.

היא הנהנה.

"תה?"

מולי צבטה את גשר אפה בעייפות וזימנה אותו לבוא בעקבותיה לדלפק הקטן ששימש כמטבחון. היא שלפה את קופסת תה הורדים שהתגוללה בין מדפיה של ארונית קטנה.

סנייפ נחר בבוז, הד אילם לנחרת הבוז שאיימה לבקוע מגרונה של מולי למראה התחליף המוגלגי, דל-הקפאין והמתקתק לתה אמיתי.

"ובכן," סנייפ חיטט בכיסי מעילו- "עד לאן נמשכת ספרת ההגנה על הרחוב?"

מולי פשפשה בזיכרונה. "אני חושבת שמדובר ברדיוס של חצי קילומטר. למה אתה שואל?"

הוא שלף את ארנקו, בוחן אסופת ניירות מרשרשים שלדבריו של ארתור היו כסף מוגלגי. "מה תשתה גברתי?"

*

סנייפ חזר למפקדה עם צמד פחיות עלי-תה מעוטרות: אוּלוֹנג ( _ פוּג'יאן! _ התמוגגה מולי), ותערובת משובחת של ארל גריי. החיוך הקודר שנח על שפתיו בישר לה כי גם סנייפ מרוצה מהרכישה.

"קומקום?"

מולי ספקה את כפותיה בשביעות רצון וגחנה לחטט בארונית המטבח. היא מצאה שם סיר קטן, מסננת לפסטה (מכל הדברים בעולם!), צמד ספלים שבורים (אחד מהם מתהדר בסמל הוגוורטס), ו-כן! תיון חרסינה ומסננת לתה.

סנייפ השמיע הערה נבזית, אך מולי התעלמה ממנו. היא פנתה להרתיח מים בקומקום הברזל שנח תדיר על הכיריים (טד טונקס הביא כיריים מגז והם תפסו את עיקר השיש), ולאחר מכן צחצחה את התיון והמסננת. סנייפ ייבש את השניים, ואז גירש אותה בהינף יד לצידו השני של החדר.

מולי גלגלה את עיניה. הוריה, זכרה, התייחסו לשעת התה שלהם בחרדת קודש (טאי; גמדונת-הבית, הכינה כריכים זעירים, לחמניות פריכות, ומיני רקיקים שגרמו למולי ללקק את שפתיה בתאווה אפילו שנים לאחר מכן). בשנה הראשונה לנישואיהם, התקשתה מולי להבין כיצד פוטר ארתור את התה של חמש באגביות כזו- לא היה להם כסף לגמדון בית ומולי טרחה במטבח, מאוכזבת כשארתור – רזה כגבעול – כרסם חצי עוגייה, מסנן את התה שלו בעד קוביית סוכר ומכריז "שבעתי! חייב לשמור מקום לארוחת ערב!"

ובכן- ארתור הגדיל את אחוזי המשרה שלו בינתיים, ומולי לגמה את התה של חמש בחברת הבנים. ביל ופרסי העדיפו שניהם מיץ דלעת, וצ'ארלי סירב ללגום את התה שלו בטרם מהלה אותו בחלב וסוכר.

"הרתחת יותר מדי מים-" קולו הביקורתי של סנייפ קטע את רצף מחשבותיה.

היא המהמה. "אתה חייב לשטוף את התיון- אני לא מחממת אותו בקסם. זה מחלחל לעלים ושורף אותם. תרוקן את המים לתוך הכיור של המקלחת."

סנייפ נדמה מופתע, אך לא אמר דבר. לילי פוטר, פניה מוסתרים מאחורי מסך של שיער אדום, העירה פעם כי סוורוס היה תלמיד שיקויים מצטיין- יצירתי ומבריק, אך חסר-גמישות בכל היבט אחר של חייו. קולה היה מרוחק, ונדמה היה למולי כי מאחורי הוילון של שערה, עיניה עצובות וכבויות.

מולי התיישבה בעמדת הקבלה, צופה בסנייפ עושה את דרכו בין החדרים הזעירים. אותה תחושה ראשונית, כי סנייפ איננו אלא יצור מרוט ופצוע שנמלט מהגשם השוטף, התחדדה למראה הידיים הגרומות שבצבצו משרוולי גלימתו (כן, היא הייתה בהיריון. מולי הייתה בטוחה בכך). בני מחזורו של סנייפ היו בני... תשע-עשרה? עשרים? כולם ילדים נחמדים למיטב זיכרונה של מולי (היא שוחחה לפעמים עם לילי פוטר ואליס לונגבוטום- שתיהן נשואות טריות ונשים מבריקות, כל אחת בדרכה שלה. מולי חשבה כי מדובר בדור אחר, צעיר יותר, אך היא הרגישה מיושנת וכבדה גם בחברתו של ארתור. "היית צריכה להתחתן  _ איתי _ -" אמר לה פעם לופין הצעיר – גם הוא בן גילם, נזכרה – אך לפעמים נדמה היה למולי שהיא ורמוס מקורצים מחומר דומה יותר: אחראיים, ממוקדים, פחות נוטים להתפזר לכל רוח).

נקישת חרסינה משכה את תשומת ליבה לפעולותיו של סנייפ. הגבר הצעיר עמד במטבחון, קוצב עלי תה לתוך תיון החרסינה. מצחו היה מקומט בריכוז, ומולי הבחינה כי הוא משתמש בשרביטו על מנת לאמוד את טמפרטורת המים בתוך הקומקום.

"שבעים וחמש מעלות? אני מחממת את המים לתשעים. תשעים וחמש."

סנייפ זימן אותה בתנועה קצרה של ידו. סקרנית, קמה מולי על רגליה ורכנה מעל הקומקום. סנייפ הסיר את המכסה, חושף את המים שבעבעו קלות.

"בועות קטנות-" הנחה סנייפ. "את לא רוצה לחרוך את העלים- רק למצות מהם את הטעם-" והוא קרב את אצבעותיו לאפו, כמי שיכול להרגיש את ארומת האולונג הייחודית. "עכשיו, בגלל שלא הרתחת אותם, את מטהרת את המים-  _ קלארו! _ "

"הם לא מאבדים קצת מהטעם?"

"לכן צריך להשתמש ב _ קלארו _ -" סנייפ כיבה את האש. "ה _ פיוריפיי _ מחסל אותם בדיוק כמו הרתחה." וכשהוא נוטל את הקומקום, מזג את המים הרותחים לתוך התיון. שני ספלים בדיוק.

מולי נוכחה כי היא מחייכת בהומור. "שתי דקות."

סנייפ הנהן. היא שטפה בזריזות שני ספלים, מייבשת אותם בטפיחת שרביט.

"המפף-"

"פפפט-"

מולי לא התפלאה למצוא את עצמה מחליפה עם סנייפ מבט עגום לנוכח מצב הספלים: עבים מדי, גדולים מדי וגסים מדי. הוא הניח את הספל (מאג גדול לשתיית קפה עם כיתוב "יום הולדת שמח"), מעניק לה הנהון שכמעט נדמה למולי כהנהון מאשר. כאילו הסכים, בינו לבין עצמו, על קבלתה לחוג פנימי של יודעי-סוד. "אנא ממך- שבי."

מולי חייכה. ריחו המתוק, הפירותי של האולונג עמד בחדר כמו ענן רך, מתרפק של בית. היא התיישבה בכיסא, שוקעת קלות לאחור, והאזינה לסנייפ מכריז בקול בריטון נמוך: "ועכשיו: קסם."

מולי פקחה את עיניה, צופה בסנייפ מוזג את התה לספל הכבד. "תודה לך, סוורוס."

סנייפ המהם: היה זה ריטון רך שנדמה להיבלע בשפת המאג שלו.

פעם דמיינה כך את חייה ("ארתור מעייף אותי כל כך לפעמים," התלוננה בפני אימהּ כשהייתה כלה צעירה. "הוא רוצה להביא לי את הירח, אבל אני רק רוצה שנלך פעם לתיאטרון, את יודעת? משהו מהוגן. משהו של  _ קוסמים _ . משהו שאי אפשר להביא אליו את ביל!"). בית מהוגן בעיבורי הוגסמיד- אולי בכפר קוסמים אחר, בעל עם משרה מכניסה: מישהו מסודר, מעונב – כמו אביה של מולי, שהתייצב כל יום בארבע וחצי בבית, תלה את כובעו ואת מעילו, נשק לאשתו והתיישב לקרוא את  _ נביא הערב _ . אך מולי פגשה את ארתור, שהיה הנער המקסים, המשעשע (וכן, לפרקים המוזר) ביותר בעולם, ומצאה את עצמה מאלצת אותו לבנות מחסן עבור "השטויות המוגלגיות שאתה מתעקש להביא הביתה. בבית הזה גרים בני אדם! לא מכשירי חשמלמל!"

סנייפ, מולה, לגם את התה שלו באיטיות. בתוך תוכה, הרגישה מולי כי גם עבור הגבר הצעיר מהווה הרגע סוג של הפוגה. ממה או ממי- לא ידעה לומר. לו היה אדם אחר, אולי הייתה מתעניינת: מפצירה בו להתרווח, שואלת "מה שלום אמא?" וכיצד נפצע. אך מולי ידעה שלא לשאול (היא זכרה את לסתה החשוקה של לילי, עורמת גווילים וספרים זה על זה ומתלוננת על ג'יימס והאוניברסיטה, ו-"הוא לא מבין אותי-" ו-"אם רק סוורוס..." מילים שגוועו לשתיקה דקה). מולי זכרה את עצמה קוטפת את אוזניהם של גדעון ופביאן, ותהתה היכן הם נמצאים והאם שרויים בטוב. התה, כך נראה, הפך אותה נוסטלגית. הפשיר את איבריה והדף את הרעב המציק (היא התפתתה לטפוח על בטנה).

"ובכן-" סנייפ הניח את הספל בנקישה. הוא קם על רגליו, מחליק בידיים לבנות כעצמות-שלד על גלימתו השחורה.

מולי חייכה בנימוס. "היה לי לעונג, סוורוס."

אצבעותיו זעו לרגע- כאילו רצה לקפוץ אותן או למולל את אמרת בגדיו ולא חש בנוח לעשות זאת. סנייפ הסתפק בהנהון חד. "להתראות."

"כל טוב, סוורוס."

לאחר שהסתלק העיפה מולי מבט בשעון הקיר. עוד שעה ועשר דקות למשמרת הלילה. בחוץ, שכך הגשם לזרזיף דק, ואור חיוור, לימוני, הפציע בעד תריסי המפקדה המוגפים. מולי נאנחה וחשבה על ביל, פרסי וצ'ארלי, מכורבלים בשלווה במיטותיהם; על התאומים – מוגנים מפני העולם (והעולם מפניהם) בתוך העריסה; על ארתור- זרועו מושטת לחפש אותה במיטתם, אפו קמוט בהבעה קלה של זעף כשנכשל למצוא אותה.

מולי פיהקה וליטפה את בטנה. היא הייתה בהיריון. לא היה בכך כל ספק.


End file.
